La légende du fraisier magique
by Yukiche
Summary: "Tu as cru avoir les mêmes chances que ceux qui sont malins? Les bonbons ne tombent pas du ciel, idiot."
1. Chapter 1

**Eh oui, encore une fic... Je les entame en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en écrire le synopsis en ce moment, c'est effrayant...**

**Enfin, ce petit crossover tout mignon ne comportera que trois ou quatre chapitres, je peux donc le poster sans la crainte de ne jamais y mettre le point final.**

**Ni vraiment UA, ni vraiment d'OOC pour cette petite histoire et ses personnages, disons que je joue sur les épisodes de leur vie qu'on ignore et les particularités de chacun. Et, bien que l'on puisse trouver des différence entre ces protagonistes-là et leurs originaux (à commencer par le fait qu'ils soient bien plus jeunes!), j'ai tenté de garder le plus de choses d'eux, qu'ils soient reconnaissables~ **

**Sur ce...**

**_Disclamer_: Le dingue des marshmallows et le voleur de pâtisseries dans l'assiette du voisin appartiennent respectivement à maître Amano et à maître Mochizuki; l'usage d'un bazooka des dix ans modifié a été nécessaire le temps du tournage et nous remercions M. Kawahira pour sa participation bénévole (contre une semaine de nouilles gratuites). Aucun rat n'a été maltraité pour ce chapitre, et le carton est issu du recyclage~**

* * *

><p>... Encore fallait-il qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il faisait là. Et qu'il bouge, vite.<p>

Pour l'heure, échoué sur son morceau de carton humide et rongé par les rats, démarcation dérisoire d'un ridicule territoire, il était comme aveugle. Ses yeux, tout juste bons à cligner bêtement ou se remplir de larmes, incapables de se tenir convenablement ouverts, ne connaissaient que la texture torturée du pavé crasseux sur lequel sa tête reposait. Parfois, un pied nu aux ongles fendus et à la corne noire lui passait devant, une chute de tissu rêche, pourrie, sans couleur identifiable voletant non-loin au-dessus. Souvent ça venait lui chatouiller le visage, emplissant son nez d'une odeur nauséabonde dont il avait du mal à se défaire ensuite. Pourtant, personne ne semblait le voir. Cela tenait d'ailleurs du miracle qu'il ne se soit pas encore fait écraser la face au passage d'un énième manant. Il était là, mais, jamais, personne ne réagissait à sa présence. Les ivrognes renversaient parfois le contenu de leur bouteille sur lui sans d'en rendre compte, les filles ne se souciaient pas de ce regard qui accédait facilement au dessous de leurs guenilles. Même les chiens ne le reniflaient pas. Il était aveugle dans un monde de sourd.

Or, il se doutait que ce genre de monde n'était pas fait pour les aveugles. Et qu'à force d'être pris pour un fantôme, il en deviendrait véritablement un. Voilà pourquoi il devait bouger. Et savoir. Voir, et se faire voir.

Mais il était incapable du moindre mouvement et il ne savait rien.

Ah, Mais si. Il savait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il était là. A peu près. Son estomac, qui se manifestait avec une régularité implacable l'avertissait chaque fois qu'une nouvelle dizaine de minutes était passée, constituant ainsi son dernier pont avec la réalité. Cela dit, comme il avait arrêté de compter il y a longtemps, il devait à présent s'aider du bruit croissant des gargouillement et de l'intensité des crampes que récoltait son abdomen pour mesurer le temps. Son estimation s'élevait environ à une longue, pénible, douloureuse, ennuyeuse éternité.

- Hé, toi. Ca fait un moment que t'es ici, non? C'est quoi ton nom?

Aucun doute, Xerxes Break était bel et bien le stéréotype de ce que l'on appelle "esprit frappeur".

Certains disent de lui qu'il est possédé par le diable, ou quelque chose de similaire, d'autres que son goût de la farce et son espièglerie n'ont pas d'égal. D'autres enfin disent en riant qu'il s'agit tout bêtement d'un enfant. Sa silhouette pas plus haute que trois pommes et sa frimousse angélique en témoignent. Et si ses cheveux sont blancs ils sont toujours bien coiffés, ou juste emmêlés par le vent qui accompagne les jeux innocents. Et si ses yeux sont rouges il s'applique à toujours leur donner une expression affable, une lueur rieuse. Même s'il est menteur, égoïste, manipulateur, sans scrupules et mauvais à n'en plus finir...

Mais là n'est pas la question. Esprit, enfant ou démon, qu'importe ce qu'il était puisqu'il ne se souciait présentement plus que de son nouveau trésor. Et là, il était la figure même du bonheur.

Oui, ce sucre d'orge en bouche, plus rien pour lui n'avait d'importance.

Il ne l'avait pas volé, celui-là. Il avait travaillé pour l'avoir. Une livraison, une petite course de rien du tout et pof! son salaire lui était tombé dans les mains. C'était aussi simple que ça. Parce que tout était facile et automatique pour les malins. Par exemple, son généreux donataire, le bon vieux Kawahira de la grand'rue, c'était l'un des investissement les moins coûteux et les plus fructueux qu'on pourrait trouver. Il suffisait de montrer qu'on était un bon petit garçon, de lui dire bonjour en passant et de lui rendre quelques services - et ceux-ci n'étaient jamais dangereux ou compliqués. Et au final, c'était pour la vie.

Le petit Xerxes, lui, avait comme une carte de fidelité chez ce type. La grande sucrerie multicolore, il la visait depuis un moment, parce qu'il n'en avait jamais goûté. Et, que le vieux ait été dupe ou non quant à ses manigances, il n'était certainement pas avare de douceurs et la lui avait cédé avant même qu'il n'ait eu l'impression d'y mettre beaucoup d'efforts.

C'est pourquoi il était là à se pavaner, savourant son trophée, devant tous les passants.

- Byakuran.

Suite à sa fière parade dans les rues de la ville, Xerxes Break s'était finalement décidé à rentrer chez lui. Mâchonnant toujours le bâtonnet sucré avec avidité, son pas nochalant s'était aussitôt engagé dans une ruelle plus sombre. Plus sale, moins animée, moins bien peuplée aussi. Une ruelle de mendiants et de débauchés. Mais l'enfant aimait passer par là. Observer, toiser ou sourire aux mines qu'il croisait, effleurer les corps qui passaient à côté de lui. En un mot: se faire un _jeu _de la misère des autres. Son amusement ne trouvait pas sa finalité là-dedans, mais chaque regard qu'il croisait était une rencontre et les regards croisés des recoins sombres étaient les rencontres les plus amusantes. Et s'il pouvait en prime s'accorder une petite taquinerie à l'égard de ces pauvres gens...

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, allait être quitte pour subir la bonne humeur du passant.

- Tiens, tu le veux?

Jamais geste n'aurait eu l'air plus déplacé venant de l'adorable démon. Même son vis-à-vis, qui pourtant ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, fut parcouru d'un imperceptible frisson en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de lui proposer. Ah, ou peut-être était-ce le simple fait que son horloge gastrique avait effectué une nouvelle révolution et le lui rappelait avec d'autant plus d'intensité que ce qu'il désirait ardemment depuis son éternité d'attente voletait tranquillement devant son nez.

- Je l'ai à peine entamé, et j'ai pas de maladie bizarre à te refiler, promis.

Non, c'était juste absolument invraisemblable qu'après des jours, des jours et des gargouillements tonitruants la solution lui tombe dans les mains, aussi facilement. Contrairement à Break, Byakuran, qui avait été superbement ignoré par ses voisins d'infortune de la ruelle, était convaincu qu'en aucune façon le jeu pouvait se terminer comme ça. D'ailleurs, quel était ce garçon qui pouvait le voir, lui qui s'était rendu compte que, mourant sur son carton, il était était transparent, ectoplasme avant même d'avoir quitté son corps?

- ...Et puis, tu fais tellement pitié.

Ca y est. Le ton sarcastique que le petit tenait en sourdine dans ses précédentes phrases venait d'exploser sur sa dernière réplique. Son auditoire ne sembla pourtant pas s'en émouvoir, trop occupé, depuis le début de la scène, à écarquiller les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas là-dedans, qu'on puisse tout bêtement se pencher sur sa carcasse maigrichonne et son joli petit minois de martyr pour lui donner ce qui lui manquait? N'habitait-il pas dans cette rue, au milieu des mendiants, pour lui aussi se mettre à demander l'aumône? Il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'un idiot fini qui s'abaisserait à conserver ce genre d'expression ahurie sur son visage plus d'une seconde, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu. Une voix faible, mais ferme, grave, assurée. Le petit farceur aurait presque, dans une autre vie, le considérer comme un égal. Ce qui était le summum de toute la considération qu'il pouvait avoir pour autrui.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à réentendre cet éclat si prometteur dans le timbre de son interlocuteur, celui-ci quittant peu à peu sa stupéfaction pour reprendre une mine plus neutre, quoiqu'il conservait encore une lueur d'abruti au fond des yeux, il n'en fit rien. Sa bouche n'était plus figée, mais ses lèvres ne se rouvrirent pas pour autant. Seule sa main bougea, cette main inerte qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être contrôlée par le fil d'un marionnettiste tant elle semblait être indifférente à son propriétaire.

Sa main, à l'instar de son regard d'idiot qui découvrait l'espoir, comme attirée par le Saint-Graal qu'on lui tendait à présent négligemment, un geste suspendu le temps que la surprise change de camp.

Alors comme ça il l'avait pris au sérieux. Ben voyons...

Avant que les petits doigts avides n'aient pu se refermer sur son précieux bien, Xerxes Break retira son masque. Dévoila ses pupilles remplies de mauvaises intentions, son sourire le moins innocent et leva le bâton de sucre en l'air. Comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa victime, tombée à genoux devant lui dans son élan. Puis, reculant d'un pas, il pointa son arme sur la nuque, encore baissée, de l'affamé.

- Tss, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là, "Byakuran"? Tu as cru avoir les mêmes chances que ceux qui sont malins? Les bonbons ne tombent pas du ciel, idiot.

Et sur cette leçon d'humilité, l'esprit frappeur mit les voiles.

Byakuran, lui, demeura un moment comme ça, la tête basse, à quatre pattes sur le pavé. Puis, lentement, il sortit de sa torpeur. Il remarqua que, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait quitté son carton humide et rongé par les rats. Quitté cette position faible et résignée qui lui faisait boire les fonds de bouteille des ivrognes et voir sous les jupes des filles de joie. Lorsqu'il tenta de bouger encore, ce fut pour se relever, et pour retomber lourdement sur son carton. Mais, ô miracle, les rares muscles et les réserves dérisoires d'énergie qui répondaient encore à l'appel lui permettaient de se mouvoir.

Et puis il se rendit compte que ses pensées filaient à toute vitesse, de nouveau. Qu'une rage sans précédent lui fournissait la volonté de s'extirper de ce cloaque miséreux.

Haha. On l'avait bien eu.  
>Soit, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Une fin un peu insipide à mon goût, mais un chapitre qui devait s'achever à ce moment précis, sous peine de changer la fic en one shot (ce qui n'aurait pas été très grave non plus, cela dit °°)<strong>

**La suite devrait voir un Byakuran plus proche de son caractère originel, ainsi qu'un plan de vengeance qui aboutira... Ou pas.  
><strong>

**So... See you next time?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bidou!**

**Bon. J'ai pris plus de temps que je ne m'en étais accordé, mais nous ne sommes pas pressés, si?**

**En tout cas ce second chapitre est plus long... Et est le plus long, le dernier n'étant qu'un prologue, un prolongement. Bref, le plus gros sera passé après ce passage-là~ **

**A part ça, je me rend compte que c'est pas facile de rester à la frontière de OOC, donc de transposer les caractères originaux des personnages sur leurs doubles de l'histoire et dans les circonstance que je leur impose... Mais bon, je m'empêche de trop dériver à l'écriture, ça devrait aller... °°**

**Sur ce~**

**Disclamer: **Le dingue des marshmallows et le voleur de pâtisseries dans l'assiette du voisin appartiennent respectivement à maître Amano et à maître Mochizuki; l'usage d'un bazooka des dix ans modifié a été nécessaire le temps du tournage et nous remercions Glenn Basckerville de nous avoir laisser disposer des locaux de la boulangerie "Lacie" pour ce chapitre. Nous la lui rendront en l'état, rangée et nettoyée, promis!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>- Voila pour toi. Régale-toi.<p>

Byakuran dévisagea l'assiette de ragoût fumant qu'on venait de déposer devant son nez pendant un moment. Assis à une petite table ronde, il sentait sur lui le regard avenant de la femme qui l'avait servi et celui, à la fois amusé et agacé de celui qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici. Puis il sentit le vide qui grondait au creux de son ventre et il en oublia la gêne et la honte, pour plonger sa cuillère dans le plat.

A la première bouchée, il trouva que c'était chaud. Ca lui incendiait tout le corps.  
>A la seconde bouchée, il se rendit compte que le fumet alléchant qui montait jusqu'à son nez n'était qu'une illusion qui cachait le véritable goût de la nourriture. La meilleure qu'il n'ait jamais goûtée.<br>A la troisième bouchée, il avait oublié la faim qui le tenaillait depuis des jours tout en s'appliquant à l'éponger, cuillère par cuillère.  
>La femme debout à côté de lui, son tablier souillé par les tâches ménagères, soupira de soulagement et sourit. Et puis elle se tourna vers l'autre garçon.<p>

* * *

><p>Xerces Break ne voyait pas comme une telle chose avait pu arriver.<p>

Lui qui, farceur parmi les farceurs, manipulateur parmi les menteurs, imaginait toujours toutes les manières possibles de se jouer d'autrui c'était comme qui dirait fait avoir.

Il avait vraiment cru ce gamin incapable de le suivre. Du moins pas de manière aussi subtile. Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas fait exprès, après tout. Mais un tel coup du sort, c'était plutôt improbable, et en tout cas impossible à imaginer pour le petit diablotin.

Parce que ce "Byakuran" l'avait bel et bien poursuivi. Mais non pas, comme bien des mendiants avec lesquels il avait pu s'amuser auparavant, juste en lui courant après pour lui reprendre son magot et lui refaire le portrait en prime, non. Comme un infâme rat guidé par le chant de la flûte, si discret que personne n'aurait rien pu voir venir. Comme un fantôme, une ombre, il avait emboîté le pas à son persécuteur, silencieusement. Fichtre! Break avait bien vu que cette tête à claques n'avait pas une présence très imposante, malgré l'étincelle - hypothétique étincelle- de ses yeux, mais quand même!  
>Et, alors que l'esprit frappeur s'était cru le plus en sécurité du monde, il lui avait porté le coup de grâce.<p>

Ici, c'était une simple mais réputée boulangerie. Un peu en retrait de la Grand'Rue, sa vitrine faisait mille promesses aux gourmands qui y posaient le regard quand à l'arrière, la porte ouvrant sur le fournil offrait son pain quotidien à qui le réclamait poliment. Parce que la tenancière était généreuse. Xerces ne savait trop si elle était sa mère ou non, en tout cas il vivait ici. Il ne l'aidait jamais, pas suffisamment aimable pour les clients de devant, pas suffisamment charitable pour les mendiants de derrière. Mais son absence se compensait pas la faible charge qu'il représentait: il partait toujours le matin, lorsqu'elle commençait à faire son pain, pour ne revenir que des heures plus tard. Cela dit, comme il a déjà été précisé, la propriétaire de la fameuse Boulangerie-Pâtisserie Lacie ne se souciait pas du comportement de ses protégés, tant qu'ils mangeaient à leur faim et qu'ils étaient heureux.

Que cet impertinent de Byakuran ait été au courant de ce fait-là ou non, cela ne l'avait en tout cas pas empêché d'en profiter. Avait-il simplement fait une erreur d'inattention en sortant à découvert juste au moment où la femme se montrait à la porte du fournil pour accueillir son "espiègle petit garçon", avant de remarquer la présence de l'intrus? Impossible, pensait l'agitateur, impossible que la chance tombe entre les mains de ce genre de... D'individu sans qu'ils n'aient rien fait pour la mériter. Aucune volonté toute puissante ne s'assure de rétablir l'égalité entre les hommes, pas même de temps en temps; la bonne fortune, il faut aller la chercher et la réveiller soi-même.

Fulminant contre son adorable nourricière, qui remarquant que le second enfant n'avait que la peau sur les os s'empressa de le faire rentrer, fulminant contre cet imbécile qui lui volait la vedette tout en le prenant à son propre calcul, et fulminant d'autant plus que la boulangère tout en s'occupant du petit semblait convaincue que son protégé favori l'avait ramené de lui-même -comme si ça pouvait arriver un jour!-, Break n'avait pas desserré les dents, n'avait pas desserré les doigts de son sucre d'orge depuis son arrivée. Il en aurait été presque dégoûté de sa sucrerie, qui avait elle aussi joué un rôle actif dans la dégradation de son humeur et de sa journée. Néanmoins, lucide, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de la ranger dans un endroit sûr en attendant le bon moment pour s'en délecter. Et, comédien chevronné, il avait réussi à sceller sa rage au fin fond de ses pupilles, alors que cette dernière lui enjoignait pourtant de donner des coups de pieds dans tous les meubles qu'il croisait.

Seulement, son self-control se sentit sérieusement battre de l'aile lorsque, une fois que l'autre hypocrite agonisant dégustait sa pitance en silence, sa bienfaitrice se reporta -enfin!- sur lui:

- Oh je suis si contente Break! Je désespérais de te voir ramener un jour un ami à la maison. Les autres disent que tu es si mauvais et farceur, mais finalement tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui veut bien jouer avec toi.

Hein?  
>Non, stop.<br>Qu'était-elle donc en train de déblatérer comme énormités?  
>Ce... Ce gars? Ami?<p>

Xerces Break n'avait pas d'amis. Il n'en aurait jamais. Ou alors, pour la façade, pour faire des promesses qu'il ne tiendrait pas, pour mieux avoir en beauté de pauvres innocents crédules. Il pouvait utiliser le mot sans peine, le jetant aux ordures une fois qu'il avait pris tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre, qu'il avait sucé l'os jusqu'à la moelle.

Mais là, non. Ca ne pouvait pas passer. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait visiblement rien à tirer de cet "ami"-là, et puis parce qu'il connaissait la bonne femme. Il la voyait venir.

- Tch, ils ont raison les autres. Je ne joue avec personne. Je me joue d'eux.

Ah, un coup d'oeil de l'autre. Le ton bougon qu'il avait employé, avachi sur la table, avait sans doute attiré son attention, lui qui ne l'avait entendu que méprisant et hautain. Comme ça ne dura qu'une seconde, Break ne put pas déchiffrer ce regard, mais il avait bien remarqué que ce n'était pas l'expression type de qui meurt de faim et reçoit la charité en toute innocence. Pas indéfiniment en tout cas.  
>Ou bien alors il avait rêvé ce regard et ses espoirs de pouvoir s'amuser avec un pair tout aussi malhonnête que lui le faisaient divaguer. Il ne réfléchit pas trop à la question à vrai dire, interrompu par un cri indigné de sa "mère".<p>

- Comment ça? Dois-je comprendre, jeune homme, que tu es encore allé jouer les vilains chez un pauvre innocent qui ne t'a rien demandé?

Un grognement lui répondit après un silence. Tiens, l'autre mangeait plus lentement. Il écoutait? Break eut un sourire en coin carnassier, à demi-caché dans ses bras croisés sur lesquels reposait sa tête: il espérait que le spectacle lui plaisait, à ce manant. Lui, entre-temps, ne le quittait pas des yeux, imaginant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir derrière cette façade pitoyable. Ce qui fait qu'il ne comprit pas l'intégralité du sermon qu'on était en train de lui servir. Ce qui fait que son interlocutrice, agacée de n'être pas écoutée, conclut d'une façon qu'elle estimait suffisamment choquante pour réveiller son auditoire:

- Eh bien, puisque c'est comme ça, Xerces Break, cet enfant habitera ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'en occuper, puisque tu l'as ramener ici. Et je veillerai à ce que tu t'acquittes bien de ta tâche.

Comme si les mots s'étaient détachés de la bande sonore, qui n'intéressait jusque là que sommairement l'enfant, trop occupé dans son observation, celui-ci se redressa d'un coup, sa chaise reculant dans un raclement furieux à son sursaut.

Pardon?

C'était un fait exprès. Ce qui avait pressenti et craint depuis le début venait juste de lui tomber dessus.

Pourtant, n'avait-il pas justement élaboré sa stratégie pour prévoir ce genre de déboires?

De son côté, son futur colocataire avait aussi relevé le regard. L'écoeurante expression candide avait repris sa place sur ses traits. Ne fais pas l'étonné, bouffon. C'est ce que tu voulais, non? Rien que de voir ton petit sourire faussement naïf répondre à cette sorcière lorsqu'elle s'était penchée sur toi pour te demander ton avis et tout était dit. Parce qu'il utilisait le même pour prendre ses victimes à son filet empoisonné, Break savait ce qu'il avançait en doutant de la sincérité de son vis-à-vis. Porté par ses réflexions venimeuses alors qu'il n'entendait plus que quelques voix en sourdine, il avait définitivement cessé de s'amuser. Pas le choix, il devrait se changer en véritable démon, tout le temps que l'indésirable serait là. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfuie de lui-même, la queue entre les jambes.

Mais soudain, il fut distrait des plans qui se montaient dans sa tête par une nouvelle exclamation de la boulangère. Son nouveau chouchou n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, ou plutôt si: plié en deux, son front en tremperait presque dans la sauce de son repas, qu'il n'avait même pas fini, décrétant qu'il était déjà rassasié. Sa mine crispée donnait l'impression que quelque chose ne passait pas. Quoi, en plus d'abuser de leur hospitalité, il allait se mettre à bouder sur la nourriture qu'on lui offrait généreusement?  
>Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, l'invité finit par rendre son repas dans un râle de douleur.<p>

* * *

><p>Pathétique.<br>C'était le seul mot qui peuplait l'esprit de Break à ce moment-là. A _ces _moments-là.  
>Appuyé contre le mur sale et froid où s'ouvrait la porte du fournil, il observait la scène en arborant une expression qui aurait pu être de l'indifférence, mais qui n'était que colère froide et sourde exaspération. Peut-être ressentait-il aussi une pitié invisible. Cependant la rage et la lassitude dominaient tout.<p>

Byakuran était encore une fois en train de rendre son repas.

Plié en deux contre le mur d'en-face, voilà dix bonnes minutes qu'il s'acharnait à recracher ses tripes. Le visage des mauvais jours, mais surtout de quelqu'un qui ne mange ni ne dort assez en guise de masque. Une grimace aux reliefs mouvants, qui s'agitaient lorsque le contenu de son assiette lui remontait dans la gorge.

Pourtant, son corps devrait être depuis longtemps habitué à se nourrir correctement. Break avait arrêté de compter les jours passés depuis l'arrivée de son colocataire forcé, mais il savait que cela fait déjà trop de temps. Les yeux de l'insolent avaient même complètement retrouvé cette lueur malsaine que le garçon n'aurait jamais pensé voir qu'en se regardant dans un miroir. Seulement il avait toujours la même allure qu'à son arrivée: teint pâle, maigreur maladive, et une faiblesse qui le privait de toute activité trop physique, de tout mouvement brusque. Il était juste peut-être un peu plus propre et plus éveillé, mais ne faisait pas grand chose de plus que s'il était resté dans sa ruelle. Il traînait dans les environs, s'occupait à la boulangerie, avec les tâches les plus simples, se laissait pas mal vivre et vomissait tous ses repas.

A cette pensée le petit garçon eut toutes les peines du monde à retenir un rictus de haine. Non, en fait, il ne le retint pas. Cet intrus, en plus d'abuser de leur hospitalité et de leur bonté, se permettait en plus d'insulter les soins de sa mère nourricière en faisant clairement comprendre que son corps ne les accepterait pas? Bien sûr, il n'avait pas l'air de le faire exprès - qui se forcerait à vomir après chaque repas? - mais peu importe le pourquoi et le comment Break ne supportait pas cette offense. Et il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'il ne se décide à faire quelque chose concernant ce boulet qu'il traînait depuis des jours.

Il s'en faudrait de peu, il s'en faudrait de... Maintenant, en fait. Quand, après avoir fait son affaire, le gamin releva la tête et que son regard passa furtivement sur ses pupilles, le sang de l'esprit frappeur ne fit qu'un tour.

Un regard qui disait qu'il en savait bien plus long que vous.

Un regard qui débordait non pas comme parfois d'insolence moqueuse, mais d'une certaine assurance.

Un regard de martyr qui s'assume et supporte sans pour autant se résigner totalement.

Break fit un pas vers cette figure absolument exaspérante, ne sachant encore quoi faire, mais prêt à le laisser pour mort sur le pavé si aucune idée plus tentante ne lui venait à l'esprit.

Ses poings et ses mâchoires étaient serrés, crispés. L'autre avait relevé la tête, son expression partagée entre cette éternelle malice, qui remplaçait son air agaçant, et une faible, imperceptible lueur d'espoir. Croyait-il sérieusement que son compagnon avait l'intention de faire ami-ami? Non, sans doute, mais peut-être attendait-il juste de voir sans pouvoir s'empêcher de penser à une relation un peu plus amusante que celle-ci, figée et sans issue - le garçon ne faisait que s'énerver contre lui à chaque fois, même ses moqueries avaient l'accent de la rage.

- Break! Byakuran! Le thé! Le thé!

Rage qui ne trouverait pas son compte pour le moment, puisque à peine le premier pas esquissé, le formidable élan qui avait porté l'enfant s'évanouit, aussi vite qu'il était monté. La voix de sa bienfaitrice semblait avoir eu comme un effet magique sur lui, qui baissa la tête. Ses épaules eurent une petite secousse, seule manifestation d'un ricanement silencieux, comme s'il se moquait de lui même, puis, sans un regard de plus pour son interlocuteur, d'un mouvement fluide, il fit volte-face et disparut derrière la porte du fournil en coup de vent.

L'appel de la boulangère avait aussi fait son effet sur le visage de Byakuran. Un des coins de ses lèvres s'était relevé en un sourire qui aurait pu être sincèrement heureux s'il n'avait pas ce je ne sais quoi du rictus qui figeait tout le reste de sa face, qui le crispait, comme profondément gêné. Comme un fond d'appréhension gravé sous ses traits malgré la bonne nouvelle qu'il venait d'entendre.  
>Après un instant de flottement, il se laissa quand même aller et, sans se défaire de son expression tendue, rentra lui aussi dans la boutique, un peu moins pressé.<p>

* * *

><p>Le bonheur selon Xerces Break?<p>

Outre les coups fourrés en tous genres, les longues courses à la farce et la jubilation suprême d'embobiner tout un chacun pour leur extorquer tout et n'importe quoi, Break vivait chaque jour un instant qu'il ne louperait, auquel il ne renoncerait pour rien au monde.  
>Comme une trêve, une pause dans sa mauvaise existence, un instant béni pour l'enfant démoniaque.<p>

La table disparaissait sous des assiettes qui elles-mêmes ne se voyaient presque pas sous les édifices qu'elles soutenaient. Chacun rivalisant de charme et de prouesses architecturales avec son voisin, ils ne laissaient pas un autre briller plus, attirer plus le regard. Et pourtant ils étaient tous perdants, les invendus du jour.

La propriétaire les sortait de leur vitrine chaque jour, à l'heure du goûter, afin d'en régaler qui en voudrait bien et en particulier son petit protégé, qui se réservait la plus grosse part à chaque fois. Parfois, elle glissait aussi dans le lot de nouvelles créations, qui disparaissaient sans un mot mais en un clin d'oeil, ce qui lui laissait comprendre que le test était probant. Et elle s'amusait de l'air de satisfaction absolue qu'elle savait depuis le temps reconnaître sur le visage du garçon, lui qui n'avait l'air d'aimer que faire du mal aux autres. Un air qui ne le quittait pas, même lorsque, comme depuis quelques jours, un intrus s'asseyait à sa table. En silence, lentement, Byakuran prenait aussi part à ces goûters depuis son arrivée. Mais c'est à peine s'il finissait sa tasse de chocolat - ce moment n'ayant de "thé" que le surnom. Et ce n'est pas comme si elle devait compter sur son fils pour l'inciter à ses nourrir. Néanmoins elle demeurait soucieuse: ce garçon allait dépérir de façon plus sûre et définitive en se rendant malade à chaque bouchée avalée qu'à ne rien manger. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas non plus faire ce que son demi-sourire lui suppliait: ne plus le servir à table...

Enfin, pour l'heure, la question attendrait.

- Bon, les jeunes, il faut que je vous laisse, une livraison m'attend. Quand vous aurez fini laissez tout là et allez jouer, je reviendrai seulement pour le repas.

Comme les enfants levaient la tête vers elle, montrant qu'ils avaient entendu, elle hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et s'en s'éclipsa, les laissant tous les deux seuls, nullement inquiète. Certes, elle avait remarqué que cela ne plaisait pas trop à Break qu'elle lui impose la présence de ce malheureux duquel il avait cru se jouer, mais il fallait bien qu'il comprenne et paye pour ses actes. Et puis, il ne voudrait pas l'attrister; elle était donc sûre que tout irait bien. Dans le pire des cas, elle se retrouverait avec une ambiance quelque peu électrique au dîner, rien de plus inhabituel.

De leur côté, les deux garçons n'étaient effectivement pas ravis. Byakuran, qui lorgnait les gâteaux disparaissant à vue d'oeil sous l'appétit impressionnant de son vis-à-vis sans pouvoir y toucher ne savait trop que penser. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait peut-être cherché à taquiner son congénère, mais, son estomac se tournant et retournant sans qu'il sache si c'était de faim ou de dégoût, il n'en ressentait aucune envie, préférant étudier attentivement les reflets de la lumière à la surface de son chocolat. Quelques fois au fin fond de son esprit résonnait une malédiction contre sa faiblesse, contre son laisser-aller, contre tout et n'importe quoi mais qui n'avait que le silence pour écho. Rien ne donnait suite à ses pensées, et voilà des jours qu'il faisait à peu près tout ce qu'on lui disait, qu'il se laissait guider, malgré les nombreux reproches qu'il s'adressait à ce sujet. Gambader dans les rues, flemmarder quand on lui disait de travailler, rabattre son caquet à son abominable hôte comptaient parmi ses rêves les plus ardents. Mais il faut croire que l'éternité qu'il avait passée sous l'état fantomatique, dans sa ruelle, avait laissé des traces, et il n'arrivait même plus à céder à ses pulsions, l'envie ou la rage ne montant plus qu'à des seuils dérisoires.

Break, quant à lui, se délectait de la perspective de passer un très long moment seul avec son colocataire... Avant de très vite déchanter: aucun des supplices qu'il pourrait prévoir de lui faire subir ne deviendrait réalité sans qu'il ne se fasse très sévèrement reprendre par sa mère. Et encore, l'idée est faible, pour ce qu'elle était capable de lui faire faire si elle le surprenait à molester son nouveau petit protégé. C'est pourquoi depuis son arrivée il s'était contenté de ne lui mener la vie dure que de loin, ou discrètement. Il pensait que ça suffirait amplement. Mais l'autre n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon, et pire: il semblait dès le début avoir tout compris de ses buts et de ses méthodes. Bref, il s'était avéré plus résistant que prévu. Et un obstacle de taille l'empêchait de passer à la vitesse supérieure. D'autant qu'il commençait à prendre un peu pitié de ce garçon qu'il voyait presque dépérir sous ses yeux, et dont il se moquait avec de moins en moins d'acharnement à chaque fois. Bien que la haine montait de plus en plus vite.

La pitié. C'est peut-être ça qui le poussa à prononcer ces mots, qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même au début:

- Bon. On va faire un truc.

Ah. Visiblement, l'autre non plus ne comprenait pas. En même temps, depuis quand parlait-il _normalement _à quelqu'un? En particulier à lui...

Après un bref silence, durant lequel Byakuran s'était figé, mais cette fois les yeux tournés vers son compagnon, celui-ci remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées et s'assénant une claque monumentale par la même occasion, l'esprit frappeur se leva. Toutes les assiettes qui il y a une vingtaine de minute encombraient la table étaient empilées de son côté, vides. Son interlocuteur, lui, avait bu la moitié de sa tasse. Et il continuait de le fixer d'un air à la fois surpris, étonné, choqué, et intrigué, intéressé - même s'il cachait ce dernier fait, qui n'était qu'une lueur furtive que seul un oeil entraîné pouvait déceler.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, et viens.

Il se retourna, sans vérifier que son message avait été compris ou s'il avait l'intention de le suivre. L'instant d'après, il était devant la planche de travail qui trônait au milieu du fournil. Elle était toujours recouverte d'une fine pellicule de farine qui la rendait blanche, par moment s'épaississant pour former de petits amas de la poudre volatile, par moment s'envolant sous un courant d'air entrant par la porte toujours ouverte. Même s'il était plutôt sombre, l'endroit dégageait une certaine chaleur, qui n'était pas due qu'au four qui brûlait chaque matin, avant le lever du soleil. Il était aussi étrangement un refuge à la chaleur écrasante d'une journée d'été, une ombre salvatrice.

Mais là ce n'était pas l'été, et même si le four allumé dégagerait une température plus qu'agréable pour la saison, on n'avait pas froid dans cette pièce. Et l'autre venait d'arriver à son tour.

C'était un peu décontenancé, mais malgré tout amusé que Byakuran avait suivi Break, curieux. Curieux de ce qu'il allait faire, curieux de cette attitude inhabituelle. Même si globalement, l'esprit frappeur était absolument exécrable avec lui, il avait su remarquer quelques évolutions au fil des jours. Mais, hésitant encore sur le fait avéré ou sur l'illusion, ce tournant notoire l'avait pris de court. Il avait quand même décidé d'aller voir. Mais de ne pas, contrairement à d'habitude, se poser en victime passive dès le début. Si son hôte commençait à changer, peut-être était-ce l'occasion d'en faire de même...

- Et donc, tu vas me faire avaler des trucs que t'auras préparés, pour me rendre encore plus malade, demanda-t-il d'un ton traînant et détaché, comme s'il parlait d'un éléphant paradant dans la rue. Fait certes amusant, mais qui ne le concernait pas plus que ça.

Et qu'on ne voie pas un sarcasme dans ses paroles... Quoique. Si, il y en avait bel et bien un. Break aussi l'entendit, bien plus que la totalité de la phrase, bien plus que le ton qu'il avait employé, et même que le caractère exceptionnel de l'événement: Byakuran lui avait _répondu_. Mais ça, il ne s'en rendit compte qu'après, cherchant désespérément un moyen d'ignorer la raillerie glissée dans son discours. _Byakuran lui avait répondu_.

Soit, ça n'était pas la fin du monde non plus. Et ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il n'était en réalité qu'un faux ange, qu'il attendait son heure, heure qui se rapprochait visiblement, ce dont il décida de ne rien faire. Que l'autre soit d'humeur à se laisser faire ou non, cela ne contrariait en rien ses plans. Il avait déjà affronté plus dur qu'une demi-portion maigrichonne qui commençait à peine à se rebeller.

Donc, il ne se laissa pas démonter lorsqu'il dut répondre à cela, sans perdre contenance, faisant fi de tout ce qui pouvait le déranger, le dérouter, dans le comportement de son interlocuteur:

- Non. On va _le _faire. Et celui-là, tu le recracheras pas, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Une nouvelle petite pointe de surprise mêlée de curiosité pour les yeux pastel de Byakuran. Au fond, Break aimait bien ces yeux, qui lui faisaient savoir que leur propriétaire revenait peu à peu à la vie et à ce qu'il y avait été. Il aimait bien l'idée de s'imaginer en lui un égal, quelqu'un avec qui la confrontation serait intéressante. Seulement pour l'heure, il n'était ni capable de se l'avouer sous cette forme-là, ne décelant en lui qu'une impression confuse, ni de trouver un véritable rival en ce regard qui, même s'il était vivant, ne brûlait pas encore assez. Ce qu'il ressentait de façon sûre, par contre, c'était cette délectation de le voir attendre sans trop le montrer la suite de son propos. Rien que pour le voir pendu à ses lèvres un peu plus longtemps, il fit durer le suspens au maximum avant finalement dé débloquer la situation.

- On va le faire. Le fraisier magique.

* * *

><p>- Oh! Bah alors, si vous préparez le fraisier magique...<p>

La boulangère sourit en surprenant un regard complice entre les deux garnements qui avaient mis son fournil sans dessus-dessous. Bien sûr, il ne s'étaient laissés aller qu'une seule seconde, avant de se détourner vivement, d'abandonner l'idée que finalement cette après-midi leur avait paru plaisante à tous les deux et de se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation en cours.

Leur petite maman était rentrée peu après la tombée de la nuit, pile à l'heure où elle commençait en général à préparer le dîner, comme prévu. Sauf que là, au lieu de trouver ses deux protégés dans des coins séparés, occupés à diverses activités, ou bien tout simplement absents, elle avait perçu comme une grande agitation du côté de l'arrière boutique et du four.

En y allant, elle avait remarqué que c'était effectivement la seule pièce éclairée. Etonnée, mais non pas en colère, puisqu'elle ne leur avait jamais interdit d'utiliser son matériel, pourvu qu'ils n'y fassent pas de dégâts irréparables, elle s'était discrètement approchée. Et avait assisté à un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir.

Le plan de travail, les rebords du four, allumé, les murs, les sacs de farine, le sol... Tout était recouvert de farine, de sucre, de pâte. Les fraises qu'elle gardait pour les pâtisseries du lendemain n'étaient plus dans leur cagette, mais sur la planche, en petits tas échoués ça et là, ou bien malencontreusement réduites en bouillie par un pied maladroit, par terre. Près du four, la petite table où elle empilait les pains chauds était recouverte, en plus du reste, d'une montagne de croutes plus ou moins cuites, plus ou moins brûlées.  
>Malgré tout ça, ce bazar et les heures de ménage qu'il suggérait pour cette nuit, la boulangère ne se sentit ni découragée, ni agacée. Même la gentille réprimande qu'elle aurait habituellement fait aux gamins ne lui faisait pas envie.<p>

Parce qu'en fait, elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué l'état de la pièce.

Elle s'était arrêté sur un détail autrement plus important et surprenant.

Byakuran et Break. Dans la même pièce. Côte à côte.  
>Et ils semblaient travailler ensemble sur la même oeuvre, que leurs dos cachait à l'adulte, sur le pas de la porte. Ils ne l'avaient toujours pas vue, d'ailleurs. Elle dût toussoter pour les faire se retourner.<p>

- Eh bien eh bien, qu'avons-nous là?

Alors Break lui avait expliqué leur projet. Le fraisier magique. Une histoire qu'elle avait improvisée, un conte inventé pour endormir le chenapan lorsqu'il était plus jeune. C'est vrai qu'il l'avait longtemps harcelée par la suite pour qu'elle lui apprenne la recette de cette pâtisserie réputée être la meilleure du monde, qu'un roi malade s'était fait apporter par le plus grand pâtissier du pays. Une recette surnaturelle, qui donnait à la préparation des propriétés surprenantes. Le pâtissier, qui se plaisait à aider tous les gens qu'il rencontrait, avait par le gâteau fait en sorte que le roi, qui était en fait un tyran effrayé par la mort, vive et se mette à faire le bien. Ce qui était à peu près aussi le projet de son fils, qui disait être sûr que ce fraisier redonnerait l'appétit à l'autre, et qu'il ne vomirait plus ses plats délicieux.

Allons bon. La boulangère, ravie de voir ses protégés se supporter, voire commencer à se rapprocher, ne se fit pas de soucis pour son fournil et leur donna l'autorisation de finir leur oeuvre, qui servirait de dessert à Byakuran. Après tout, elle aussi, elle pensait que ce fraisier _de l'amitié _aurait un effet bénéfique. Mais peut-être pas exactement celui escompté.

* * *

><p>Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, même s'il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi.<p>

Une fois l'euphorie de l'après-midi passée, Byakuran s'en était retourné à son silence et sa passivité. Il n'avait plus l'air résigné à se laisser faire par Break, certes, mais n'affichait plus la vivacité dont il avait fait preuve l'instant d'avant. D'ailleurs, sa bienfaitrice avait légèrement pincé les lèvres en constatant que son assiette était aussi pleine que les autres jours lorsqu'elle l'avait débarrassée. Enfin, elle n'avait semble-t-il pas perdu espoir, pas encore, et avait ramené le clou du spectacle à table: le dessert.

Si elle et Break se contentaient des éternels invendus - ceux qui survivaient et aux multiples dons, et au goûter du garçon - le troisième avait en revanche droit, cette fois, à son fraisier. Et pressentait que, contrairement à toute autre nourriture, il serait contraint de ne pas en laisser une miette. Alors, après avoir longuement dévisagé ses deux hôtes, qui attendaient après lui, il poussa un discret soupir et s'attaqua à la pâtisserie.

Elle n'était pas parfaite, du moins en apparence: la maladresse des doigts enfantins était passée par là. En revanche, lorsque la première bouchée, puis les suivantes, passèrent sur le palais du garçon, celui-ci dût avouer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas loupés, effectivement. Mais les plats de la boulangère aussi étaient délicieux, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de les rendre à chaque fois.

A ce souvenir il craint de sentir monter la nausée coutumière. Après tout, on était après manger, et il avait avalé la moitié du gâteau.

Seulement... Rien.

- ...C'est la seule nourriture que je t'accorderai. Pour le reste, t'auras qu'à te débrouiller.

...Juste Break, un raclement de chaise, et des pas qui s'éloignaient. De son côté, la boulangère souriait sereinement. Et Byakuran engloutit sa dernière moitié comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! Oui, c'est nian-nian, c'est tarte à la crème... Mais il fallait l'écrire pour que, enfin, mon imagination s'en défasse °°<strong>

**Et puis, c'est pas si mal, en fin de compte, quand on aime les choses mignonettes~ **

**So... See you?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: **Le dingue des marshmallows et le voleur de pâtisseries dans l'assiette du voisin appartiennent respectivement à maître Amano et à maître Mochizuki; l'usage d'un bazooka des dix ans modifié a été nécessaire le temps du tournage et nous nous excusons auprès de pour la calmonie à laquelle se sont livrés les deux petites énergumènes de ce chapitre. Les bonbons extorqués aux enfants de la ville seront également indemnisés en temps et en heure.**

* * *

><p>- Dépêche-toi! Ou j'te laisse ici!<p>

Trop occupé à faire étinceler ses yeux sous les couleurs chatoyantes des sucreries qui s'étalaient au creux de ses paumes, le petit garçon ne prêta qu'une attention relative à son complice. Jamais, pas même là où il était né - Ô lointain passé! - il avait déjà vu autant de bonbons et autres chocolats réunis au même endroit. Un petit trésor.

Seulement, lorsqu'on avait l'infâme Xerces Break comme complice, on ne se permettait pas de reluquer ainsi le butin et d'ignorer le grand chef des opérations. Certes, c'était grâce à son joli petit minois qu'ils avaient pu duper tous les gamins du coin et leur extorquer toutes sortes de merveilles contre un "nouveau genre de sucreries de chez Karisawa", en avant-première entre les mains de nos bons fripons. Evidemment, ces nouveautés n'étaient que de vieux cailloux ramassés ça et là, et rendus un peu plus présentables. Mais, contrairement à son compagnon, Byakuran n'avait pas encore frappé assez fort pour inspirer la méfiance à ses "clients". Cela dit, Break restait le cerveau du petit groupe... Et, accessoirement, celui qui savait comment sortir vivants des raccourcis obscurs qu'il leur faisait toujours prendre, par soucis de discrétion, ou bien juste pour le titiller.

L'albinos aux yeux violets ajouta donc leurs dernières prises au reste du trésor, tout un sac de friandises, qu'il cala comme il put sur son épaule avant d'emboîter le pas à son acolyte, déjà parti. Oh qu'ils étaient loin ces jours où il se laissait mourir dans sa ruelle, n'ayant même plus la force de cligner des yeux. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu sous le poids qu'il portait, mais il trouva encore l'énergie de rattraper son guide. Leur relation ne s'était pas tant améliorée que ça depuis l'épisode du fraisier, mais ils pouvaient au moins se voir sans avoir envie de se sauter à la gorge. Cependant rien ne les unissait sinon un certain goût pour le malheur des autres... Et les sucreries. Les deux troubles-fête avaient conclu la trêve, s'alliant pour mener la vie dure à leurs paires et aux habitants de la ville, qui contenait à présent non plus un diablotin joueur, mais un duo de malins démons.

Démons, ce qui se confirmait lorsqu'on les croisait dans les rues, ou, plus souvent, dans les ruelles, arborant les mêmes mèches immaculées. Dans l'ombre des quartiers miséreux, on ne voyait que ça: cette couleur innocente portée par les deux âmes les plus nocives du coin. Du moins de réputation. Après tout, ils ne faisaient que voler quelques bonbons, pour leur consommation personnelle. Même la légende du cruel Break s'était quelque peu adoucie, il en était revenu à des méfaits à la morale moins douteuse.

En attendant, ils rentraient tranquillement au bercail, leur butin avec eux, se faisant dévisager comme une paire de frères parias.  
>Côte à côte, Break jeta un coup d'oeil à Byakuran, percevant un mouvement suspect à la périphérie de son regard.<p>

- Hé... Ca sert à quoi qu'on se tue à avoir tout ça si c'est pour tout manger en route? râla-t-il alors.

En effet, son compagnon était en train de mâchonner quelque chose.

- Quoi, s'étonna le concerné, c'est ceux que t'aimes pas, tu t'en fiches.  
>- Eh bah... Dire qu'il y a pas si longtemps que ça rien que l'idée d'avaler quelque chose te donnait des crampes d'estomac...<p>

Le petit diablotin soupirait, levait les yeux au ciel, s'exaspérait, raillait et taquinait, mais les choses s'étaient bel et bien passées comme ça. Preuve: les enfants arrièrent bientôt à la boulangerie qui les hébergeait, on était proches du goûter. Et si la table les attendait toujours aussi garnie, le spectacle qui s'y jouait n'était pas du tout le même; une véritable bataille s'y jouait chaque jour. La bataille des pâtisseries. Encore un peu hésitant, juste après sa guérison miraculeuse par ce fraisier pas si exceptionnel que ça au goût, l'ancien affamé avait peu à peu reconquis du terrain face au gouffre nommé Break qui, tout en ayant l'air de prendre son temps pour déguster chaque part, vidait un nombre incroyable d'assiettes en un temps record.

Et il s'était tellement bien remis que, aujourd'hui, les deux piles d'assiettes vides étaient identiques.  
>Ne restait plus que l'ultime; la dernière. Comme un clin d'oeil de la boulangère, qui leur permettait de se départager avec le gâteau fétiche. Ses fraises luisant à la lumière et sa pâte, bien plus stable que celle qu'ils avaient confectionnée l'autre jour, laissèrent planer un instant de flottement au-dessus de la tablée. Les adversaires étaient presque étonnés de se retrouver en finale, dans ce dernier round, ce fraisier comme gage de victoire et trophée.<p>

Et puis ce fut le coup d'envoi.

Duel.  
>De regards, et de rapidité.<p>

Pour la énième fois consécutive, le champion conserva son titre.  
>Cependant, au moment d'achever le match, il se figea. Dévisageant sa récompense. Et puis, sans crier gare, il l'envoya valser.<p>

- Cadeau!

Sans avoir le temps de rien voir venir, son vis-à-vis se trouva recouvert des restes du gâteau. Et s'il en resta un moment bouche-bée, sous le choc, il fut incapable de s'en fâcher.  
>Incapable parce que le fou rire les avait pris, tous les deux.<br>Parce qu'un moment de complicité, ça ne se brise pas. Même quand le complice en question est un ennemi déclaré.  
>Il y a toujours une différence entre ce qu'on dit et ce qu'on fait.<p>

Byakuran se sentit tomber.  
>Comme ça, sans plus s'en rendre compte qu'il n'avait vu voler le fraisier en sa direction.<p>

Tomber... Il s'en rappelait, maintenant.  
>Il était tombé aussi, lorsqu'il avait atterri dans sa ruelle, sur son morceau de carton rongé, la faim au ventre et le vide en tête.<br>Il s'était relevé; il retombait.

* * *

><p>Le petit Byakuran ouvrit les yeux et croisa le soleil à sa fenêtre. Etrange, alors qu'il n'avait rien avalé, il sentait un goût doux et sucré sur sa langue. Et un peu amer aussi.<br>Il venait d'oublier quelque chose de très important. Il le savait, et ça l'énervait.

Quoique... S'il l'avait oublié, ça devait être moins important que l'ardente réflexion sur ses petites victimes du jour. Le démon albinos se leva donc en dressant son tableau de chasse, et sans plus s'occuper du vague sentiment de malaise qui l'avait envahi au réveil.

* * *

><p>Dure vie que celle du boss de la famille la plus puissante de la pègre.<p>

Pourtant, en cet instant précis, le parrain de cette énorme puissance qu'étaient les Millefiore n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre de son sort.  
>Parce qu'il s'avérait que, parfois, ce poste si contraignant comprenne quelques avantages.<p>

Comme celui d'accumuler les éloges et les marques de respect de la part de ses subordonnés.

Aujourd'hui, il prenait l'allure d'un pâtissier en livraison et d'une boîte de ses meilleures créations. Bien sûr, on ne donnait jamais n'importe quoi à manger à quelque chose de son rang. D'autant plus sachant qu'il était Byakuran et qu'on lui faisait là la promesse indéfectible de la sucrerie dont se délecterait son palais. Ne pas respecter cette promesse serait sacrilège... Et mauvais présage.

Mais Byakuran était confiant. Rien qu'à voir la tête du livreur, familière. Il l'avait déjà vue, même s'il ne connaissait cet homme ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. D'aucuns auraient été encore plus méfiants à sa place, lui au contraire se sentait tout à fait confiant. Et puis, l'oeil unique, rouge, de l'inconnu lui souriait. Ses lèvres aussi d'ailleurs, sans aucune retenue. Il devait pourtant savoir à qui il faisait face...

Se prêtant au jeu du civil, qui semblait attendre quelque chose, le boss Millefiore ouvrit la boîte qu'on lui présentait. Son propre sourire s'élargit.

Un énorme fraisier. Particulièrement inspirant, tout comme la face de l'homme qui le tenait.  
>Pour la peine, il en oublierait son paquet de marshmallows éventré sur la table basse pour un instant.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bidou~ <strong>

**Plus un petit bonus qu'un véritable chapitre, voilà la fin de cette petite histoire.**

**L'écriture en a été assez fluide dans l'ensemble, même si par moments je tombe dans une guimauve trop molle pour moi (remarque, avec le dingue des marshmallows en ligne de mire, ça n'est pas totalement hors de propos /PAN/)**

**Sur ce~ A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures! (plus palpitantes que celle-ci, promis~)**


End file.
